


I don't love you

by KitschKit



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschKit/pseuds/KitschKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix never lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't love you

Felix never lies. He says plenty of things that aren't true, but not once has he ever outright lied. It’s one of the things that Locus actually likes about him. He’s complicated and obnoxious and he talks to much, but he’s also insanely charismatic and he never lies, not to their clients, not to him, not to their enemies. He might not trust the other man, but he knows he can believe what comes out of his mouth, at least to an extent.

The fact that they've managed to dupe an entire planet for years is almost beyond his belief. But the two of them are good at what they do, and together they’re definitely the best. Locus is serious and focused, he does what he has to to get to the goal. He’s a soldier, and he’s maybe a little too focused on that, and a little too laser focused onto certain things. He’s always got a plan, and backup plans, and backup plans for those. He’s a bit awkward with people and he’s never quite sure how to plan for them. Felix, on the other hand, only loosely adheres to plans. Whatever happens, happens. He monologues like a bad comic villain, he plays with his prey before he goes in for the kill. He’s distracted easily, not so much in the heat of battle, but if the plan is meant to be followed to the T, Locus wouldn’t count on him to follow it closely. He is amazing with people though, bends them to his will, tells them what they want to hear without lying. He just leaves certain truths out. The way he works people leaves Locus impressed, not that he’ll ever tell the other that.

Killing is another thing they compliment each other in. Locus is clean, methodical. It’ll be a shot through the brain or heart, a one hit kill. He shoots from far away, usually, but he’ll shoot up close too, and it’s all the better to see Felix in action. For all that he’s clean and tidy, Felix is the complete opposite. He’s a whirlwind of chaos. He’s always got a gun of some kind, but he’s always ready to throw it away and take out a knife. He rarely ever misses, the blade thrusting into some vital area. It’s not so much that it’s not clean as it is that the man in orange likes making a mess. If they’re not in a rush, he’ll make it last a bit longer, slashing and slicing and lighting up at the sight of blood. He’ll hit a vital spot and he’ll drag the blade down, and that dark red will gush out. 

Sometimes Locus is reminded of the old legends in history, of men that drink blood and bathe in it. He thinks Felix would probably do that. Hell, he knows he does to an extent. Because the thing about working together for so long, and knowing each other so well, with fighting going on and adrenaline running high, is that they kiss in the heat of battle. They’re always together and it’s convenient, and they find themselves fucking on a regular basis.

It’s not soft or gentle or loving. It’s a union of convenience and violence and death. More often than not, Locus finds himself fucking Felix into a wall with corpses surrounding them. Felix bites and scratches and draws blood, and he always licks it up, never wasting a drop. Locus squeezes and punches and leaves marks. They’re vile people and it shows in the way they have sex.

And maybe at some point, Locus finds himself becoming a little more fond of Felix, watching him a little more closely, being extra careful when he needs to hurt the other for the sake of a job. He never feels bad about it, but if he can be around to take care of the injury after, he is, and he does the best he can to make it better. Felix is of course a master at reading and manipulating people, and he notices his oldest partner’s behavior. He grabs Locus and throws him against a wall, pressing into him. His kiss is all tongue and teeth and as he pulls away he hisses viciously that he doesn't love him.

Felix never lies. But he doesn't tell the truth either, and Locus wonders what the whole truth is this time.


End file.
